Maya / Dark Valley
'Maya '''also known as '''Dark Valley '''is a major character of the franchise. She is Elwood's hated archenemy, a wolf with the ability to talk and wearing a metal body on the right side of her body. She serves as the main antagonist in ''Elwood Jackson: The Enemy in the Dark. And as an anti-hero in the following stories. She also appears at the end in Elwood Jackson: Rise of the Mysterious Entity and is a supporting protagonist in Elwood Jackson: Nature's Last Stand. Maya was absent in the fourth story Elwood Jackson: Legacy of the Grid but was frequently mentioned. Biography There is not much known about Maya's early life. It was known that she had a few brothers and sisters and that her mother mostly resented her in favor of her half-sister Zira. This left Maya bitter and vengeful, eventually she had many mates and different children from each of them. She cared for her children better then her own mother did, and eventually let a pack of wolves herself. Appearance Dark Valley is a wolf. But unlike other wolves, half of her body is in a metal armor. Due to her being badly burned by Elwood. Before that she was a normal grey wolf. Her metal arm has both a sword and a cannon. Personality Dark Valley is a cold-hearted, vengeful, and most of all dangerous creature. She hates Elwood with a passion, but admits she couldn't live without him, something Elwood feels the same off. But besides her evil attitude, she shows she can actually be a good friend. She does love her children like no other. She is also very intelligent, unlike most of her species. Elwood Jackson: The Enemy in the Dark Dark Valley first appears in Elwood Jackson: The Enemy in the Dark. Where she serves as the main antagonist, making her the first and foremost villain in the franchise. In the story she first murders Mr. Dolby, to get a serum that makes her practically invincible for at least 12 hours. She doesn't take it directly, instead leaves markes for Elwood, showing her she has found him. Dark Valley then reveals herself to Elwood as he met with his good friends of TAB. Dark Valley later sends her second-in-command Jercrow to kidnap Jane Casey, but this fails as he is stopped by Elwood and James, after Jercrow is killed by Carl and James, she invades the school during a party and fights Elwood. She has drank the serum, granting her the power not to get hurt, after her soldiers are killed by Carl, Jane and James, she points her cannot arm at Jane, but suddenly gets shot by Elwood, with the bullet he has been saving for four years especially for her. She laughts, claiming Elwood has wasted his shot. But then Carl reveals that the 12 hours are over, and that the effect of the serum has been gone. Shocked, she falls to the ground, finally dead. Elwood Jackson: Rise of the Mysterious Entity Dark Valley only makes a cameo appearance in Elwood Jackson: Rise of the Mysterious Entity. She appears at the end of the story after Elwood supposedly died. Rubix brought her back because she is the only one who can find Elwood "everywhere". She agrees to help. Elwood Jackson: Nature's Last Stand Maya also appears in Elwood Jackson: Nature's Last Stand. Here she is a supporting protagonist, helping James Verger and TAB find the missing Elwood. This story also introduces her children Jarro, Killan, Kyla, Hassal and Thalla. Elwood Jackson: Return of the Dark The author has confirmed that Maya will return in Elwood Jackson: Return of the Dark. Her current role in the story is yet unknown but the author said "Maya's role is almost similair as in Nature's Last Stand. But it could be she might betray Elwood and co. But for now lets just assume she is on his side." Trivia Maya is probably the best known enemy of Elwood. And also the most recurring one. Maya grows to be more of a good character instead of an antagonist, but her being Elwood's archenemy makes it impossible for her to fully become good. Theme song: Life after you, Chris Daughtry. Dark Valley.png|Dark Valley's appearance Headshot Maya.jpg|Headshot Maya Full armor Maya.jpg|Maya in full armor Maya before becoming Dark valley.jpg|Maya before she became Dark Valley Category:Antagonist Category:Main character Category:TEITD character Category:NLS character Category:Original series characters Category:FC character Category:Lord Shockwave